


Talk

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk speaks to a friend that never was.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Talk

He sat on the rotating bulkhead, staring out at what had once been the Mechonis. Now sunken into the sea, every being within it snuffed out the moment Zanza landed his final attack against it. Every being, including Egil.

“The world is better now, you know. The Fallen Arm and what remains of the Bionis are basically neighbors at this point.” He spoke, his voice soft, speaking to someone who couldn’t hear him. “I wonder… what would have happened if the Mechonis could’ve collapsed the same way. Would it be our neighbor, too?”

He sighed, looking up at the setting sun. Still so strange, knowing it didn’t just fade in and out anymore. He wondered how Egil would have felt about it, seeing it for the first time. Would he have been as shocked as Shulk was?

“We’re working hard to rebuild all that was lost!” He smiled towards where the Mechonis once stood. “Do you think you’d be proud, or would you be insisting you could do it better than us all, I wonder…? I never did get to know you well enough to know which is more you.”

A friendship that was cut short by a single bullet. A man Shulk would never get to know the way he had wanted to. A shared pain that would never be fully realized… Another life lost. That was what Egil represented to Shulk.

“We defeated Zanza, for you and for everyone else who died because of him.” His voice was shaking now. “I think… you would like this world. You and I could spend time together and create things… maybe explore this new world… We could be great friends.”

He stood from where he sat, turning away from the memories, though they would stay with him forever. Shulk couldn’t just sit in them forever, though. He had to take the feelings they left him with and move on. Further and further, rebuild the world more and more.

Make it a place Egil would have been proud to stand in with everyone else.

“Goodbye, Egil. Rest in peace.”


End file.
